1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to light-beam scanning systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical-beam scans are utilized in a number of applications. For example, two-dimensional, linear scans over an area are often required. These two-dimensional scans may be produced by deflecting a scanned beam in two dimensions (e.g., elevation and azimuth). Two-dimensional scans may also be generated by scanning a beam in one dimension, and then moving the entire beam-generating apparatus in the second dimension.
Most of the beam scans are performed in a continuously progressive, linear manner, in which the scanned beam is always active and is scanned in a continuous, linear pattern. However, for some applications a rastered scan is needed, in which the scanned beam is active only at specific points of a raster and not otherwise active. It may also be necessary that the beam does not follow a continuous, linear pattern. For example, in one type of a two-dimensional, 3×3 raster scan, a conventional continuous pattern would move the scanned beam linearly, for example from point (1,1) to point (1,2) to point (1,3) to point (2,1), etc. But it may be necessary in another specific application for the beam to scan nonlinearly, for example from point (2,1) to point (3,2) to point (1,2) to point (2,2), etc. and be active only when the beam is directed toward these points and not intermediately.
Although a discretely rastered, nonlinearly scanning apparatus may be possible using conventional technology, it would likely operate at a relatively slow rate. There is a need for a scanning apparatus that allows discrete rastered or nonrastered scanning in a nonlinear manner, at both slow and fast scanning rates. The present invention fulfills this need, and further provides related advantages.